


You're My Destiny

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angst stuff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Most chapters will be 3k words or less, Smut, fluffy as hell too sometimes, ya know thats what happens in a drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: This is the drabble collection (fics under 3k words or fics I feel dont deserve their own post) that I had asked y'all about.Any rating above the overall T+ rating I will place in the chapter title (M) - Mature, (E) - Explicit please pay attention to them.Any warnings will be typed in the chapter summary in bold!!!!





	1. Never Again (E)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd/Unedited all errors are mine as per usual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun have to partner up in their potions class to make Amortentia (love potion), Minhyun thinks he knows the directions without looking and does what he thinks is right. It turns out Not to be right and he accidentally spills it almost entirely on Jonghyun. Jonghyun doesn't make it to the infirmary due to realizing what was happening and asking Minhyun to his room. Silencing his bed chamber and drawing the curtains they handle the potions affects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent despite Jonghyun giving Minhyun permission to take care of him. He was already under the influence of the potions affects. 
> 
> Unbeta'd/Unedited all errors are mine as per usual. This is technically a hogwarts AU but it is **NOT** in the same universe I had written before.

“Today we’ll be making Amortentia. You will not be using it, but you should know how to make it. You never know when you may need it.” The professor glances around the class and notices an odd number of students in each house. Telling them one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin will have to partner, they all looked at the two friends already sitting together; Jonghyun gave a thumbs up and they all got started on making the love potion. The room filled with chatter quickly as everyone discussed how to do this. Some shouting they needed _this_ ingredient not that one. Minhyun nudged Jonghyun who was staring off at some people nearly knocking over their cauldrons.

“Yah, Bugi, pay attention.” Jonghyun looks at him and blinks. Apologizing before he grabs the ingredients he believes they need. Minhyun measuring out some things and putting others in. Both staring at it confused when he starts to bubble weirdly. Minhyun leaning over asking if it’s supposed to do that. Jonghyun shrugs and sits down for a moment to read through the book. Minhyun reaches over to grab something when he pulls his arm back knocking over the cauldron. Jonghyun getting splashed mostly with it while Minhyun simply gets it on the side of his pants and his arm. The professor shouting at them to go get treated in the infirmary. They both get up and Jonghyun cleans his book off with a spell before they both pack up and head out. On the way to the hospital wing, Minhyun pauses when he hears a soft thud. Jonghyun dropping his bag on the ground as he leans against the wall panting.

“Jonghyun?” the person in question, groans as he tries to move, holding his stomach.

“What did you _make_? I feel weird.” Minhyun’s eyes widen and he realizes he has no idea what he made. He thought he was making the love potion. He clearly did something wrong though as it was meant to be a pearly color and theirs was green. Jonghyun cries out softly and doubles over, Minhyun rushes over and grabs his bag before leading him towards the hospital wing. Jonghyun gasping and grips Minhyun’s robes. ‘Room. Go to my bed. Please.’ He takes a bit to gasp it out but Minhyun pauses unsure before he turns towards the kitchen and the Hufflepuff common room. Jonghyun hitting the code in before they head inside, Minhyun nearly carries him up before he drops him on to his bed. The other arching on the bed a bit before he grabs out his wand and mumbles a silencing charm on his bed. Minhyun pulling the curtains before he helps Jonghyun get his robe and shoes off. Jonghyun reaching for him after a few moments, trying to pull him into the bed.

“No, I need to go find out what I made. Make sure you’re not going to die or something.” Jonghyun whimpers and let’s go of the other dropping back onto the bed. Minhyun glancing him over to make sure he’s not injured before he rushes back towards the potions classroom, making it to the common room before he realizes he doesn’t know the code to get back inside the area. Groaning, he heads back upstairs thinking maybe he could just ask and remember it or ask another Hufflepuff in the hallway to enter it, but classes don’t end for another forty minutes. By then Jonghyun could be dead or in severe pain and inside his bed that has a silencing spell on it. Minhyun groans and walks inside, peeking in the curtain not seeing Jonghyun. Confused he glances around before he feels himself shoved into the curtains and a weight on his lap. Looking up, Jonghyun is straddling him and pushing to get his robes off his shoulders before Minhyun grabs his wrists and sits up a bit.

“Jonghyun, you’re not yourself. What are you doing?” Jonghyun leans down and rests his forehead on his shoulder, breathing deeply before he mumbles he feels weird. Minhyun frowns and tells him he had planned to go find out what he made but he didn’t know the code to get back in. Jonghyun chuckles before he groans and grinds down against Minhyun’s lap. Minhyun biting his lip to keep from making any noises but feeling the erection he has.

“Do you think I accidentally made an aphrodisiac? You’re acting like it and you got hit the most. I feel a little weird but not enough to jump you.” Jonghyun shrugs and leans back, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his tie before he pulls them off and throws them to the foot of the bed. Undoing his pants next when he leans up on his knees. Minhyun staring up at him from his position up on his elbows. Jonghyun pushing them off somehow before he sits back on Minhyun’s lap again. Jonghyun tugs Minhyun into an upright position by yanking his tie. His robes slipping off his shoulders as he sits up.

“I’m giving you permission before this gets worse. I trust you.” Minhyun stares at him and gives a small nod. Jonghyun pulls him closer with his tie and kisses him, Minhyun freezing for a moment having not expected to kiss his best friend but melts a bit before kissing back. Jonghyun slipping his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders as they make out. Minhyun pushing his own robes off the rest of the way before Jonghyun manages to get his tie and shirt undone in the midst of their faces being together. Minhyun shrugs off his shirt and tie as well. Gasping when Jonghyun moves back and stares, hands against his chest as he pushes him back. Sitting up on his knees he reaches down and undoes Minhyun’s jeans as well. The other lifting his hips to get his jeans off, the potion starting to affect him a bit more now that he’s more exposed. The cool air feeling a bit too nice on his heated skin. He’s not surprised Jonghyun removed his clothes so quickly; he had the blunt of it and was probably burning. Minhyun finding out just how much he was burning when Jonghyun lowers himself back onto Minhyun’s legs and he feels as though he just touched something sitting in the sun for a bit too long. He hisses lightly and grips Jonghyun’s waist.

“You’re burning up.” Jonghyun’s eyes start to look for fogged over as time goes on. His cheeks redder than he’s ever seen them. Even after a nasty flu bug he got and had a high fever his cheeks weren’t this red. Minhyun sits up and tries to get Jonghyun to change spots with him. Thinking if he sleeps it off, he’ll be fine but the simple touch to his waist causes a moan to leave Jonghyun’s mouth before Minhyun realizes he’s shaking slightly.

“Jjuya…?” Jonghyun essentially hugs him, nipping at his throat as Minhyun tips his head back with a soft sigh. Jonghyun taking his pleasure into his own hands when he grinds down onto Minhyun’s lap. Both moaning loudly as Minhyun grips Jonghyun’s hips tighter; trying to hold him still as he grinds back and forth a few times. Minhyun does a bad idea and glances down between them. Freezing when he sees the wet spot on the front of both their underwear. Minhyun feels his head spinning as he gets dizzy from whatever he made. Figuring because he had such a small amount on himself that it just took longer to affect him. He looks at Jonghyun who now has his hand behind him and inside his underwear, his back arched as he moans. He leans slightly to try and see what he’s doing but is unable to due to the fabric. Carefully, he moves his hands away from his hips and grips the waistband of his underwear and pulls down. Jonghyun gasping as his heated skin is hit with cool air; Minhyun catching sight of the other somehow already two fingers in. Sliding his hand around to Jonghyun’s ass, Minhyun tries to replace the current fingers with his own when he finds he’s somehow lubed up.

“How…?” Jonghyun is unable to speak at this point, his eyes lidded and his voice only coming out in the form of moans as he pushes back to meet his fingers. Minhyun bites his lip and decides to push his own underwear off before Jonghyun gets too stationary and immediately regrets it when Jonghyun sees his dick. The other removing his fingers from himself to grip at Minhyun and stroke him. Minhyun groaning as he falls back on the bed, head tipped back a bit as he enjoys the blowjob. Jonghyun maneuvering his fingers back inside himself before Minhyun manages to get his mind back for a moment. Pulling Jonghyun’s hips so he gets the picture and makes him turn around; Minhyun quickly begins to rim the Hufflepuff. Said Hufflepuff crying out loud enough Minhyun’s grateful for the silencing spell Jonghyun placed. The other goes back to giving a very enthusiastic blowjob as Minhyun fingers and rims him; both moaning on occasion when they can. Minhyun pushing him away before he pulls Jonghyun’s hips back towards his own, having stretched him past three fingers he angles his dick so Jonghyun can lower himself down. The other does and moaning loudly, starting to move on Minhyun’s dick quickly. Moaning and gasping every time. Leaning back as he rests his hands on Minhyun’s knees before Minhyun starts thrusting his hips up as well a few minutes later. Meeting Jonghyun’s lowering movements sharply causing even louder gasps and groans to happen. Jonghyun leaning forward to hold himself up via hands on Minhyun’s chest; Bouncing himself quickly as he cums onto Minhyun’s stomach, clenching around Minhyun causing him to cum as well. Releasing inside Jonghyun who just continues to ride him. Both still affected by the aphrodisiac and not letting up. Jonghyun leaning forward to kiss him deeply, nails biting into his biceps as the other clings to him. Minhyun kissing back but breaking the kisses to turn Jonghyun over and fuck into him. The other falling onto his elbows before Minhyun can pull him backwards; eventually pulling him up by his shoulders so they’re back to chest. Minhyun thrusting up into him as he whimpers and cries out. The overstimulation causing his eyes to water, but he can’t stop. Minhyun bites marks into his shoulders and neck before he thrusts up once more and cum inside him again. Jonghyun groaning as he strokes himself and gets off a few minutes later. Minhyun’s daze beginning to wear off as he slowly begins to pull out; Jonghyun, still in a daze, tries to grab his waist to keep him from going anywhere and Minhyun groans, laying on his side and jostling Jonghyun a bit as he moves them both. Jonghyun keeping his body where it’ll most frustrated Minhyun. Occasionally clenching around him as he wiggles his ass wanting more, Minhyun knowing as much as Jonghyun breathlessly asks for more every few moments while not allowing Minhyun to pull out. The two of them lay their panting for a few minutes before the Slytherin grunts and grips Jonghyun’s hips tightly, nails digging in a tiny bit when the other starts to fuck himself back and forth on Minhyun’s dick. The other having come out of the daze quicker being sensitive as hell, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries the best he can to keep him from moving.

“Jjuya, s-stop.” Eventually pulling himself from a complaining and whining Jonghyun before replacing his dick with his fingers, three of them at first but when Jonghyun whines he rolls his eyes and slips in his pinky. Jonghyun moaning and allowing Minhyun to finger him into another orgasm. His body shaking heavily with this one, slight twitches continue to run through his body as he begins to fall asleep. Minhyun watches him and slides his fingers out. Doing a cleaning spell on the both of them and the bed before he gets both their underwear back on, giving Jonghyun his shirt as well knowing the other boy doesn’t like to be exposed that much. Both falling asleep shortly after. When Minhyun wakes its to Jonghyun sitting up and looking at the small crescent marks on his hip before he brings up a mirror and looks at the darkening hickeys on his shoulders and neck. Shaking, he glances back at Minhyun worried.

“What happened?”

“It was my fault...I think the potion I made was an aphrodisiac somehow and you got the blunt of it. You had giv-“ Jonghyun nods and notices the marks on Minhyuns shoulders and winces, moving closer to make sure theyre not infected.

“I’m sorry. I…” Minhyun waves him off and grabs his hand gently before bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

“None of this you have to be sorry for. I did a cleaning charm to clean us up and put you back in your shirt and underwear. I wasn’t sure you wanted to sleep in the slacks.” Jonghyun continues to stare at him even after he lets his hand go, confused but grateful this issue happened with him.

“You’re amazing, Minhyun.” Minhyun looks at him confused and even makes a confused noise when Jonghyun presses their lips together. Cupping his jaw slightly as they kiss. Minhyun pulling back slightly after a few moments, asking softly if he’s clear headed. Jonghyun nods, telling him his legs still feel a little jelly like but otherwise he’s fine and this is him making a conscious decision to kiss his Slytherin best friend. Minhyun laughs and pulls him closer to kiss him back, Minhyun massaging his hip and lower back once he feels him wince lightly.

“You’d think an aphrodisiac potion would make it so nothing hurt afterwards.” Jonghyun complains but rests his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun giving a light massage as he nods in agreement. They decide to discuss what happened, knowing they’d have to eventually anyway. Minhyun explains that he thinks it took longer to affect him but wore off quicker as well because he only had such a small amount on him. Jonghyun on the other hand, he explains because the entire cauldron spilled on him, he had the effects much quicker and it lasted much longer. Jonghyun turns red in embarrassment and asks if he said anything strange. Minhyun shakes his head.

“Aside from,” He pauses not sure Jonghyun wants to hear he had begged for more he just smiles and shakes his head. “I don’t think you _could_ say anything.” Jonghyun nods a bit but is curious about what he was going to say. He doesn’t ask though for now. Glancing at the clock through the curtain he swears. Potions was over and their next class would be over soon too. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his tie and fixing it.

“How long did you let me sleep?” Minhyun shrugs and says he fell asleep too. ‘it’s hard work keeping you pleasured apparently.’ Minhyun revels in making Jonghyun’s entire face red this time and grins at him. Definitely expecting the punch to the arm he gets. He laughs and sits up to kiss Jonghyun’s shoulder. His third period being free anyway so he’s in no rush at the moment. Jonghyun turns to look at him and smiles softly.

“Will you be mine Kim Jonghyun?” He laughs and nods, kissing Minhyun. They still had a few more years at Hogwarts together before they’d decide their plans for life and with each other. Minhyun basically making up his mind the moment Jonghyun, his crush of four years, kissed him and said he trusted him to care for him during this debacle. Jonghyun on the other hand, was still iffy. He felt the love coming from Minhyun when he kissed his shoulder and smiled at him lovingly, but people fell out of love a lot. He wasn’t a hopeless romantic, he knew something would challenge their relationship. He’d cross that bridge once they came to it, if they did. For now though, Jonghyun was going to make sure Minhyun never touched the cauldron again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	2. Meant To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wish there were necklaces given to us at birth that were half of a unique shape and your soulmate wore the other half and they got warmer the closer together you were and colder the further away you were so you could go on their journey when you're ready to find your other half so that you could be spared all the pain and heartbreak of being played with by those who don’t take dating as seriously as you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my pinterest writing board and found that prompt, so i did this. It's short but I don't think it needed to be too long, but another soulmate au. I wont be surprised if theres a few of those in this...i love them...

“Mama, why do I have to wear this? It’s always cold.” Little six-year-old Minhyun looks up at his mom who smiles and ruffles his hair lightly. Squatting to his level, she cupped his cheek and explained what it was. Minhyun stared at her in amazement as she spoke of soulmates and the game it caused, warming or cooling depending on distance.

“Someday, you’ll be able to go on an adventure to find your soulmate. Following the warmth given off from it to find them.” Minhyun holds his oddly shaped necklace in his hand and stares at it in amazement despite the chill it gives off now. His soulmate must live far away. He smiled up at his mom after she stood back up and shouted, he’ll find his soulmate and make sure their necklaces never go cold again! She smiles and nods at him saying that’s a great idea, Sujin giggles from the other side of his mom. Her necklace a weird shape as well as he glares at her. ‘I will!’ she goes over and hugs her baby brother and nods.

“Of course you will Hyunnie.” He pouts at her but hugs back tightly. She’ll be the first he tells just so he can rub it in her face. He makes a promise to find his soulmate before she does. Which is how he finds himself at Seoul University for school, his necklace now a bit warmer than it’s ever been. Studying for film theory and acting doesn’t make him cross paths with his soulmate anywhere. He knows when he’s in his film classes though his necklace is colder than it is when in his dorm. He brings up a map after a month at the school, finding out which building is on the opposite side of campus from his usual building. Seeing it’s the sciences building he sighs. He doesn’t ever have reason to go there but a little look around wouldn’t hurt anyone; Little does he know his soulmate is looking up the same thing. Both deciding to head to the other side of campus tomorrow during their free time. Minhyun gets dressed nicer than he usually would just in case and takes his time getting ready before shoving everything in his bag. Going over in his head what he’ll say to them. Wondering if they’re cute or shorter, if they’ll laugh at him for doing film and acting like some others did. He hoped being soulmates they’d support each other in things they loved doing. Sighing, he heads down the stairs and towards the science building having his first period free was both a blessing and a curse. He got to sleep in if his homework was done but that meant his studying had to be done after all his homework and classes. Next semester he wouldn’t do this to himself. He felt his necklace getting warmer though the closer he got. His soulmate must not have free period first thing in the morning, but having science seemed worse. Minhyun chuckled to himself as he walked, glancing around at some peoples necklaces, most wore them under their shirts so others wouldn’t see them. He understood the sentiment and privacy some held with their shapes. He didn’t blame them; he knew his was a very odd shape, so he didn’t care if people saw it. As he wandered into the building, he felt this necklace start to warm uncomfortably so even through his shirt. He glanced around and saw someone staring at their chest, their necklace under their shirt before they looked up. Minhyun released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw the boy look up surprised. The stranger smiles softly and gives a shy wave, Minhyun panics though. He always wanted his soulmate, but he never had the though it could be another boy. Suddenly, his necklace is burning and he’s on the ground hyperventilating. The stranger kneeling in front of him, pressing Minhyun’s hand to his chest.

“Copy my breathing. C’mon. In and out slowly.” Minhyun stares at the boy as he does what he’s told. Copying the steady rise and fall of his supposed soulmates chest.

“Once you can breathe better let me know, okay?” He nods a bit and continues to correct his breathing before he stares at the other, taking in his brown hair and large eyes before they close slightly and Minhyun’s surprised and left a bit breathless by the grin he gets from the other. A hand suddenly appearing in his vision.

“I’m Jonghyun.” Minhyun takes his hand and gives a tiny smile.

“Minhyun.” Jonghyun pulls him up and holds onto his back to make sure he doesn’t fall over and grins.

“Nice to meet you, Minhyun. So, unless our necklaces are broken, it seems we’re soulmates.” Minhyun nods and finds himself looking down slightly at Jonghyun, realizing he was shorter…and cute. He just had to pass one other test and Minhyun found the question tumbling from his mouth before he could stop it.

“Are you okay with me being a film theory and acting major?” Jonghyun stares at him confused before laughing and nodding. Minhyun relaxing and laughing a bit too.

“As long as you’re okay with me being a marine biology major.” Minhyun nods and let’s go of Jonghyun’s hand to pick up his backpack and Jonghyun’s as well handing it to him. Jonghyun smiles taking it from him and swings it onto his back before they exchange numbers. Checking the time, the shorter swears softly and stands on his toes momentarily to give a peck on Minhyun’s cheek. Rushing off with a wave, calling back that he’ll text him later, but he has class. Minhyun stands there shocked, watching him rush off with his hand on his cheek, the other held up in a frozen wave. He grins to himself and heads back towards his arts and film building so he can study in the common room for now, sighing as his necklace begins to cool. He calls his sister on the way; she doesn’t answer so he pouts and hangs up and sends a text that he found his soulmate. He’s finished with his fourth period when Jonghyun texts him, asking if he’s free for lunch. Minhyun responds quickly giving his dorm building since it’s near most of the food and they can meet there. He heads there and sits on the steps, waiting for Jonghyun to meet him there when he feels someone poke his back. Confused, he turns and looks up at Jonghyun standing there with his hands in his pockets.

“Hey.”

“Why are you coming from the building?”

“This is my dorm too. I’m on the top floor. I guess these only burn when we’re within touching distance.” Jonghyun guesses with a shrug before hoping down the stairs and smiling.

“So, where shall we go for food?” Minhyun asks if he wants to go off campus or stay on campus, the other shrugs and pulls Minhyun up, threading their fingers together as they head towards the restaurants with a small mumble asking if it’s okay. Minhyun smiles and pulls their entwined hands up and kisses Jonghyun’s hand.

“It’s more than okay. I’ve wanted to find my soulmate since I was six and I asked my mom about the necklaces.” Jonghyun ducks his head but it does little to hide the redness of his ears as he blushes. They find someplace to eat, and they sit beside each other as they do, playing twenty questions as they get to know each other. Minhyun learning he grew up on the northeast coast while he grew up on the southern coast, which explains why their necklaces were nearly ice all their lives. Minhyun glances at his phone when it beeps and chuckles at his sisters response demanding a photo. Jonghyun glances over his shoulder to read it and smiles at him saying they can do that. They decide to record a [video](https://minhyuun.tumblr.com/post/184912100228/dumb-handsome-cuties) instead and send it to her, Minhyun laughing at the expressions Jonghyun makes in it before they end it and send it to her. Minhyun writing ‘Meet my soulmate, Jonghyun.’ He hits send and Jonghyun grins and kisses his cheek before resting his head on his shoulder. Minhyun turns his head to kiss the top of his head and smiles as he finishes up his own food. His sister sends back a response shortly after with cry laughing emojis and lots of hearts telling Minhyun to bring him home some time so she can meet him. He agrees and they head back towards the campus. Swinging their hands lightly between them as they do. They learn they’re both first years, so they have plenty of time to spend together and figure things out before they graduate. As time goes on Minhyun spoils Jonghyun with more than enough hugs and kisses, occasionally getting shoved away by the other cause he’s too warm in the summers. Their necklaces hardly ever cold again after meeting. The day Minhyun confesses and says ‘I love you’ first causes Jonghyun to turn red and bury his face against Minhyun’s chest. Refusing to look at him till he’s sure his face isn’t red. It takes twenty minutes before he’s able to look up at his soulmate and return the sentiment. Minhyun kissing him as he holds his face. Jonghyun wrapping his arms around Minhyun’s shoulders kissing back. Both knowing the universe made the right decision putting them together when they had mashed together so easily as though they had known one another since childhood.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find my twitter [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open. or you can yell at me anonymous on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, they motivate me **_greatly_**. If I dont get them, I think you don't like my writing :(


	3. Once more (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: blood, angst, DEATH, army au????** They're in a troop and shooting enemies so yeah I guess it's an army au.  
> Prompt: When a character doesn’t realize they’ve been, like, shot or whatever and their hand brushes against their side and comes away wet with blood, and they’re just staring at it like wtf is this and then their knees just totally give out on them and they sink down, maybe gasping a little as the reality finally hits them. That’s good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told by a certain someone (you know who you are heh) I wasn't allowed to kill one or the other, it was all or nothing. So... I killed both :) I wrote this in like....fifteen minutes.

It had been two hours since they started the siege, people had been shot left and right and Jonghyun paused for a moment with his team before they headed into the next room. They knew they’d find a group they had to kill shortly. Nothing would or could stop these men and they needed to end the enemies reign before they took their troops elsewhere. With a steady hand, Jonghyun waved his team through and gave a soft smile through his helmets visor at Minhyun. They had joined the team together three years ago, got engaged two months ago and were planning their wedding for once this damn trip was finished. Jonghyun followed up the rear of his team, the ten people shooting and fighting their way through the enemy. Shooting the enemy himself as he sees his men move into the next room, smiling as he thinks they’ll be done soon, and can finally head home. Pushing his visor up for a moment he rubs his cheek and freezes, glancing at his hand to see blood. Shaking, he glances down at his stomach and sees red seeping through his vest. Shakily, his knees give way and he drops; pressing his hand against his stomach as he moves into cover, his hands too slippery to use his radio so he waits for a moment. Knowing someone will notice he’s not giving orders anymore, mumbling to himself as he tries to patch up his side. His vision getting blurry as he rips off part of his shirt to press it against the wound, his helmet the next part to come off as he waits. Minhyun coming into view and rushing over dropping his gun and helmet to push against the wound with both hands. He begs Jonghyun to stay with him and Jonghyun smiles at him saying he’ll be fine when he sees movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head as he sees different colors from his teammates; Eyes widening as he grips Minhyun’s face kissing him and apologizing. Minhyun kisses back, tears running down his face leaving marks in the blood as he says ‘I love you.’ Jonghyun says it back quickly, time feeling as though it slows, as the enemy shoots. Minhyun going limp against him as he tries to reach for his gun. The blood gushing out quicker when he moves just right, fingers grazing the handle of the gun and with a pop his vision goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


	4. Camera, Action (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun are "content creators" (what's a youtuber pfft) and Minhyun decides to do a mail opening and invites Jonghyun over to help. They open a package that causes Jonghyun to fix a bowtie around Minhyun's neck and Minhyun is overwhelmed with the need to kiss him so he does. Jonghyun kisses back and some sex ensues. 
> 
> **Warnings: poorly written smut at 4 in the morning**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft version coming shortly, based on the JR Birthday vlive if it wasn't obvious. Minhyun was too focused on Jonghyun's mouth. I wrote this....from....1 to like 5am....it's short and choppy and a mess. I apologize but I wanted to write couch sex really and 2hyun gave me reason to :D

Minhyun sets up his tripod, attaching his camera to it before checking the view finder, making sure it’s aimed properly on the couch. He was planning to open some gifts his fans sent him and asked his friend, and fellow youtuber, Jonghyun to join him. Jonghyun already sitting on the couch beside some packages. Gently shaking one, Jonghyun says it’s either broken, or a puzzle. Minhyun laughs and moves over to plop onto the couch beside him, bumping into his shoulder and laughs when he shoves at him.

“I’m gonna hit record. You ready?” Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him and nods.

“I’m not the one who takes twenty minutes to fix my hair before I can hit record.” Minhyun laughs and grumbles as he pushes the record button. Able to see himself in the view finder that he turned around he grins and does his greeting, introducing Jonghyun as well who smiles and introduces himself. Minhyun explains he had a growing pile of packages from everyone and wanted to make room for others, Jonghyun being there for support and to help open things since on occasion fans will send him things too since they’ve done many videos together and he doesn’t have a PO box himself. As they open presents Minhyun puts a headband with teddy bear ears on Jonghyun’s head as he reads the letter. Thanking the person and smiling at Jonghyun who’s leaning closer to the camera to see himself.

“It’s cute.” Turning back, he tells Minhyun to cut this part out since no one needs to see him that close up. Minhyun scoffs as Jonghyun looks inside the box Minhyun had been holding and makes a surprised noise, pulling out a chef hat and a small clip on bowtie as well. Minhyun takes the bowtie and tries to clip it on himself but can’t pouting a bit as he holds the ends out for Jonghyun to take. Chuckling, Jonghyun takes the ends and works to clip the tie around his neck. Minhyun staring at his mouth as Jonghyun talks and works his magic with his fingers. Saying ‘fuck it’ in his head he leans forward and kisses Jonghyun. The other jolting backwards and staring at him wide eyed. Minhyun stares back, still leaning forward and opens his mouth to apologize when Jonghyun’s surging forward and connecting their lips again. Cupping Minhyun’s face as they kiss. Minhyun smiling slightly in the kiss and pulling the other into his lap as he sits back against the couch. Jonghyun’s back to the camera that they’ve both forgotten about. Too focused on each other to care about anything else. Minhyun shoves Jonghyun’s over shirt off before breaking the kiss and moving to kiss at his neck and jaw. Jonghyun leaning back a bit and tipping his head, hands resting on Minhyun’s shoulders. Softly panting from trying to catch his breath from the kissing and now from the actions of Minhyun’s surprisingly skillful mouth on his skin. Minhyun glances up at him and makes a noise sounding like he’s annoyed before kissing him again.

“What in the world was that?” Jonghyun questions in amusement after he breaks the kiss.

“You looked too good again.” Jonghyun feels his face and ears burn as he smacks at his arm. They manage to make out and leave hickeys on each other before removing their shirts. Jonghyun slowly grinding against Minhyun’s lap. Their clothed erections brushing against the others every so often. Minhyun runs his hands up Jonghyun’s side, dragging his thumbs across his nipples and relishing in the sound he makes then. Loudly moaning as he arches his back. Minhyun looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look. I’m sure you’re just as sensitive.” Minhyun scoffs and shakes his head.

“I doubt it.” Jonghyun smirks and immediately puts his hands on Minhyun’s chest, dragging his thumbs, that he knows are rougher than Minhyun’s, across his nipples and grins when the other tenses and arches his back just slightly. Biting his lip to avoid letting Jonghyun win that challenge. Jonghyun laughs though and declares himself the winner when Minhyun tweaks both his nipples and rubs, earning himself a louder moan and Jonghyun’s head falling forward as he rolls his hips; Minhyun pausing just a moment in his movements before kissing at his shoulder, sucking a mark into his skin as he continues his fingers down from his nipples, leaning Jonghyun panting before he runs his fingers along his waistband.

“Sit up so I can get these off.” Jonghyun pushes his hands away and stands up for a moment, glancing at Minhyun’s own jeans before raising an eyebrow and begins to remove his own, pushing his boxers down with it. Minhyun arching his hips up to get his jeans and boxers off as well. Minhyun pointing to the drawer by his bed for the lube and Minhyun watches as he walks off, staring a bit at his ass if he’s being totally honest. When he returns, Minhyun’s lazily stroking himself as looks up at Jonghyun who kneels on either side of his legs and sits down on Minhyun’s thighs.

“How do you want to do this?” Jonghyun smiles and kisses him before moving beside his ear, whispering for Minhyun to fuck him. Jonghyun running his hand down his chest before wrapping it lightly around Minhyun’s dick and teasing the head. Minhyun tipping his head back groaning. Jonghyun moves back off the couch and immediately wraps his lips around the tip of Minhyun’s dick. Swirling his tongue around before lowering his head and taking as much as he can, surprising Minhyun when he nearly touches his nose to his pelvis. Jonghyun slowly bobbing his head before he uses his hand to stroke most of Minhyun’s dick as he sucks on the tip. Minhyun groaning and keeping himself from thrusting upwards, unable to help his hips twitching on occasion. Jonghyun continues stroking him before looking up at him and grinning.

“Do you want to climax twice?” Minhyun stares at him a moment before he shakes his head.

“I’ll just cum inside you once I finish with you.” Minhyun smirks as he watches Jonghyun’s swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing from the motion.

“O-Okay.” He climbs up on to the couch and straddles Minhyun’s thighs. ‘Get me ready then…’ he says and Minhyun nods staring up at him, kissing him again as he grabs the lube from beside his lap and pops it open onto his fingers before reaching around to start prepping Jonghyun, unsurprised when he arches upwards and breaks their kiss. Kissing his chest a few times since he’s up on his knees. Jonghyun threading his fingers through Minhyun’s hair as he gasps and squirms a bit. Minhyun spends his time working Jonghyun up to three fingers, stroking him with his free hand a few times to revel in the noises he makes. Once he manages up to three fingers, he holds Jonghyun’s hips gently and smiles up at him; the others face flushed, lips swollen from the minutes of kissing and his eyes lidded.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Jonghyun nods and slowly lowers himself, reaching back to hold Minhyun’s dick still before lowering down. Whimpering softly but moving both hands to Minhyun’s shoulders as he continues to lower himself. Shaking slightly as he bottoms out. Minhyun rubbing his back and smiles at him, kissing him softly before leaning back a bit. Telling Jonghyun to take his time, not wanting him to hurt himself just trying to chase his orgasm. Jonghyun nods jerkily before lifting himself slowly and lowering again, Minhyun holding his hips as he fucks himself on his dick. Thrusting up to meet him a few times to hear him cry out, Jonghyun leaning forward eventually to rest his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Jonghyun gripping one of Minhyun’s hands and pulling it from his hip to wrap around his dick. Minhyun getting the picture and starting to stroke him as he thrusts up. Jonghyun crying out loudly as he cums. Minhyun gasping as he clenches around him, chasing his own orgasm by thrusting harder up into Jonghyun, the other whimpering and shaking from being overstimulated, purposely tightening just to push Minhyun over the edge finally. Minhyun groaning as he thrusts up once more, tipping his head back against the couch cushion. Jonghyun panting against his neck, Minhyun kissing his temple before he gently lifts Jonghyun off him, the other hissing lightly before sighing heavily. Minhyun rests him on his lap and rubs circles on his back. Noticing a blinking light, he looks up and stifles a laugh. Jonghyun glancing up at him confused and a bit annoyed.

“Did you just _laugh_?” Minhyun nods and points behind them.

“The camera…” Jonghyun tenses and looks over his shoulder at the view finder and the flashing.

“That…recorded…e-everything?” Minhyun nods and smirks a bit before Jonghyun grabs his jaw.

“You delete that. I am not making a sex tape.” Minhyun laughs loudly and nods agreeing once he watches it and Jonghyun glares but sighs and agrees to that. Minhyun cupping his face and kissing him deeply. The two of them resting against the couch before they get cleaned up and settle back in for the rest of the gifts. Jonghyun wearing one of Minhyun’s shirts since his was making him to warm after everything. They upload the video from before and after the kiss, fans having noticed the shirt change and the fact their hair looked weird. Minhyun telling them one of the packages had exploded all over and got in their hair and on Jonghyun’s shirt as a save. Some believed it, others, who had keen eyes to see the hickey sucked into Jonghyun’s skin beside the shirt color, didn’t believe it at all. Sending the eye emojis whenever they posted videos or photos together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /shrugs


	5. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft version of the mail opening video. Goes a bit differently than the other did. Do check chapter 4 as this is a double update night!
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: tooth rotting fluff.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd but yall are used to that now.

They had scheduled to do a video together a few weeks ago and Minhyun decided to do something simple, telling Jonghyun that he had simply planned for a mail opening video. Jonghyun had agreed since on occasion his fans would send things to Minhyun in hopes he’d get the gifts. They knew they lived together but had other commitments aside from their videos. They had finally chosen a time and date to do a video together, hence the scheduling part, that worked for their schedules. Especially now that the summer break had started. Setting up the camera, Minhyun makes Jonghyun sit on the couch so he can position it properly and thanks him before flipping the view finder out so they can view it from the couch. Sitting beside him, Minhyun smiles asking if he’s ready and Jonghyun smiles and nods.

“Of course, I’m usually waiting for you to finish up.” Jonghyun grins as he shakes a box and mumbles it has to be a puzzle, otherwise it got broken. Minhyun pouting at him before telling him to put it down so he can start the recording. Jonghyun grumbles as he puts the box down, bouncing on the couch to move a bit closer and smiles as Minhyun rolls his eyes and shakes his head at him, pressing record on the remote he has before setting it on the table; sitting back up he snaps his fingers as indication where to start the video and starts with his introduction and Jonghyun’s. Explaining their plans for the day and apologizing for not doing videos together in a while. Jonghyun waving him off, ‘it’s my fault I kept putting it off.’ He shrugs with a sheepish smile before Minhyun shakes his head and grabs the first box. The one Jonghyun had shaken lightly moments before. Mumbling that it does sound like a puzzle before he opens it. Jonghyun peeking over his arm to see and groans. It was a 2000-piece puzzle and Jonghyun knows Minhyun will pour it out on their table to do. Leaving it for days or even weeks in the same spot. Saying as much to the fans.

“As much as he says he loves puzzles, don’t send him literal puzzles. They will sit on our table for _weeks_. I want to eat at a table, you guys…” He fake cries and Minhyun shoves at him.

“I’m not that bad.” Jonghyun nodding and saying, ‘yes you are.’ Before blocking his swat with a package and laughing loudly when he cries out in pain. Minhyun grabbing the box and glaring at him a bit but loudly announces that Jonghyun’s birthday is the 8th. Jonghyun glares at him and he tells the camera when Minhyun’s birthday is so his fans can start sending things now. Minhyun smiles at him and says that’d be welcomed. They continue to open the mail, Minhyun reassuring everyone he’ll read the letters off camera since some people say personal things and he doesn’t want to say those aloud. Minhyun hands a few things to Jonghyun to open since they’re for him and Jonghyun opens a box and pulls out two books before pulling out a chef hat, a teddy bear ear headband and a bowtie choker. He laughs and puts the headband on happily before looking over at Minhyun who’s trying to put the choker on. Taking the ends, he begins working on clipping it together.

“You have a thin neck.”

“I know.” Minhyun chuckles as he glances at Jonghyun and the concentration in his expression. Eyes roaming all over his face.

“You know?”

“Yeah…” he glances down at his lips and finds himself moving forward slightly. Deciding if it’s worth the fallout to kiss him and decides it definitely is. Moving in, he gently pecks Jonghyun’s lips and moves back, eyes wide as he stares at Jonghyun. The other’s hands having stopped moving on the bowtie as he stares at his own hands wide eyed. Eyes jumping up to Minhyun’s.

“Did you… You just...w-why?” Jonghyun glances up at him and Minhyun continues to stare at him before telling him the first thing that pops into his mind.

“You…You looked really kissable?” Jonghyun stares at him a moment before standing up angrily.

“I _looked_ kissable, so you just figured ‘eh why not’?!” Minhyun stares up at him and can see the hurt in his eyes before he reaches and grabs his hand, kissing them both and squeezing them.

“I _had_ to, I just…” Jonghyun yanks his hands away from him; ranting and raving about how wrong it is to just kiss somebody _just cause_. Minhyun staring as he flails his arms a few times. Minhyun grabbing his arm and yanking him into his lap before he kisses him breathless. Jonghyun staring up at him before he opens his mouth to scold him when Minhyun covers it and speaks.

“Will you shut up for five minutes, so I can finish?” Jonghyun nods in a daze and tells him to go right ahead. Minhyun cups his face and smiles; Pecking his lips once more despite the now very annoyed look on his face.

“I _had_ to cause I’ve loved you for _years_ and I said, ‘fuck it’ in my head and went for it otherwise I would have regretted it.” Jonghyun stares at him. His ears and cheeks red as hell from his shock and embarrassment of being confessed to. Minhyun holding his breath as his best friend, and roommate, decides what to say about it. Minhyun biting at his lip as he glances at him. Jonghyun suddenly cupping his face and kissing Minhyun back. Smiling widely, Minhyun pulls him into his lap and wraps his arms around his waist. The two of them making out until Jonghyun complains his lips hurt. The two of them clean up after turning off the camera and Minhyun says he’s keeping a copy of the deleted scenes. Jonghyun laughs and says that’s fine before standing on his toes to kiss Minhyun. The other grinning at him and pulling him close by his waist. They do post a photo later, telling fans the mail opening video has to wait a bit longer cause someone decided to confess. Posting the blooper of Minhyun suddenly kissing Jonghyun and the other being shocked by it. Most of their fans happy for them, those tiny few that didn’t agree with them anymore. They simply shrugged at that; Jonghyun was the happiest he’s been in a while as he watches Minhyun record another video, teaching how to get stains out of certain things. Including blood. Jonghyun groaned when he heard the plans and whined the entire first ten minutes of the video being recorded. But Minhyun was a saint, smiling lovingly at Jonghyun whenever he got too sleep deprived or hyped up on caffeine. Kissing his temple as they find themselves setting up for another attempt at the mail opening video.

“One day we’ll get this recorded.” Jonghyun says, laying across the back of the couch half asleep. Minhyun agrees though and tugs him down.

“Now shush.” Jonghyun grins before covering his mouth, humming random anime openings as Minhyun tries to get the video started this time.

“But not this day apparently.” Both boys look at each other and give up for now. Minhyun laying between Jonghyun’s legs and resting his head on his chest smiling. Jonghyun stroking his hair as they just simply relax on the couch.


	6. Hypnosis (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun found a hypnosis class and takes it. He decides to convince Jonghyun to let him practice on him to see if it works. Some...interesting things happen. 
> 
> **Warnings/Tags: Hypnosis, forced orgasms, passionate threats of strangling.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an abandoned fic plot I had for another fandom/ship and decided, what the fuck. Let's rewrite it for 2hyun since I was dead for ideas. lol

There were very few days that Jonghyun second guessed his friendship with Minhyun. Very few. However, today was one of those days. Minhyun had requested he come over after his morning practice with the dance studio and he had agreed no issue. It was normal for them to hang out. What wasn’t normal was sitting on his friends couch as the other rants and raves about the hypnosis class he just took. He looks at Jonghyun and asks if he can test his skills on him.

"How would you even know it worked?" Minhyun frowns a little and thinks it over. Saying it would have to be something he normally wouldn't do around people. Jonghyun not liking the sound of that. His feelings are confirmed when Minhyun shouts that he can make him orgasm. Jonghyun is already standing and heading for the door when Minhyun grabs his hand.

"Please? It'll be fun and prove I did it!" Jonghyun sighs heavily but agrees. Sitting back down on the couch and crossing his arms as he slouches down. He motions for him to continue and Minhyun glances at him before pointing towards his bedroom.

“Shouldn’t we-“

“If you can do it, it doesn’t really matter where we are. Just go ahead.” Minhyun grins and nods before he focuses on hypnotizing his friend; Jonghyun watching in amusement as Minhyun frowns a few times. The hypnosis obviously not working. He goes to get up and Minhyun pushes him back down.

“Just give me a minute. It’ll work.” He sighs but nods, waiting there on the couch and staring off slightly as he does. Suddenly glancing around as he makes a face and feels exhausted, glancing down he spots the slight dark area on his jeans and stares up at Minhyun. Both of them red faced now but for different reasons. ‘It worked?’ Jonghyun asks and Minhyun gives a tiny nod, his cheek red as he mumbles that it was extremely hot to watch. Jonghyun feels his ears burn as he goes to walk to his room, hearing Minhyun say the strangest word, ‘ _hopscotch’_ as soon as he says it Jonghyun feels his body tense and his legs grow weak as another orgasm rushes over him. Gripping the back of the couch, Jonghyun glares daggers at him.

“What the hell did you do?!”

“Hypnotized you. Duh.”

“Well reverse it! I don’t need to cum in my pants every time someone says that damn word!” Minhyun laughs and reassures him it’s only when he says it. Jonghyun stares at him, wondering if planning how he’ll strangle his friend in his head is considered premeditated or not.

“Besides, I have no idea how to reverse it.” Jonghyun sees red. He vaults over the back of the couch and chases Minhyun, tackling him and sitting on his stomach before gripping his shirt collar.

“Learn to reverse it!” Minhyun smiles and shakes his head.

“We don’t learn how to do it for another few weeks, besides how many times am I going to say _hopscotch_ in a mon- oops.” Minhyun stares up at his friend as Jonghyun tenses and grips Minhyun’s shirt tightly, his knuckles white as he grips tightly, his eyes squeezed shut as well. The orgasms beginning to be painful. Once it passes, he relaxes slightly, his body giving small twitches from the amount of orgasms he’s had. Panting, he reaches his hands up and wraps them around Minhyun’s throat.

“I swear to god, Minhyun. If you say that word one more time, I will kill you. I won’t even hesitate.” The other stares and gives a small nod before he gently touches his thigh.

“Can you move?” He shakes his head lightly. A blush covering his face as he keeps his eyes downcast.

“My legs feel like damn jello.”

Minhyun smile softly and wiggles from under him before picking him up. The brunette gasping as he grips his arms around his shoulders. ‘Please don’t drop me.’ He mumbles and Minhyun smiles as he walks him to the bathroom to set him down on the toilet cover. Jonghyun mumbling a thanks as he leaves and closes the door gently. Jonghyun glances at the door before groaning into his hands and turning on the shower. Peeling out of his jeans and underwear, he makes a face at the mess, but also at how red he is after three orgasms. Everything oversensitive as he climbs into the shower to clean up. A few whimpers leaving him as he cleans over his thighs and dick. Once done, he climbs out and shoves his clothes under the water to clean them slightly and wrings them out before walking to the washer in just his towel. Keeping his eyes peeled for Minhyun in case he tries to say the word; He puts everything in the washer and presses start when he notices Minhyun in the doorway. Turning he points his finger at him and glares.

“Don’t you dare!” He throws his hands up in surrender and looks at the ground guiltily.

“I just wanted to say sorry. I’ll figure out how to reverse it before the class. Even if I have to email the teacher. Until then, I’m sure the word won’t come up in conversation much.” Jonghyun stares at him and nods once.

“You’re partially forgiven. I beg you though, if it does come up, please don’t say it. I won’t be able to live that down.” Minhyun nods and smiles patting his shoulder when his smile turns into a wide grin.

“What?”

“I hypnotized you. I win.” Jonghyun stares before he nods.

“Alright, what do you want?” He smirks as he moves into Jonghyun’s space, the shorter one moving back slightly, bumping into the washer and looking back at it with a glare before looking up at Minhyun.

“I want a kiss.”

“A…kiss? Are you ser-“ Jonghyun’s eyes widening as Minhyun kisses him gently, cupping his jaw before he moves away. Jonghyun in shock when he does, the other a bit irritated as he talks.

“I’m going to keep kissing you till you kiss back.”

“But-“ His lips are against Jonghyun’s again and he freezes when Minhyun backs up again, grinning at the dazed look on Jonghyun’s face as he leaves. Jonghyun gripping the washer as he reaches up to touch his lips. Mumbling to himself that he would have kissed back if he had tried a third time. Shaking his head, Jonghyun walks back to his room and gets dressed. As they both head out to their friends for their weekly game night, Jonghyun catches up to him and pushes him against the wall of the house. Kissing him deeply before pulling away. Minhyun having groaned in the kiss, simply dazed afterwards. Jonghyun smiling as he winks.

“There’s your prize.” He grins and Minhyun chuckles as he fixes his shirt. Dongho opening the door right after.

“There you are! Cmon in, we were waiting for you.” Jonghyun toes off his shoes and sits in the last spot on the couch, Minhyun following suit before sitting on the floor in front of Jonghyun, using his leg as a backrest. Dongho shouting for the players to get back to the room after having wandered off in search of snacks and drinks. The games went on for hours, twister being the more amusing part when Jonghyun got stuck pressed up against Minhyun’s chest for a few rounds. Minhyun trying to kiss his face the entire time and trying to make him fall. After a while, Minhyun sticks his tongue out and Jonghyun grabs it with his free hand, yanking it causing Minhyun to yank back and fall over as well. Losing the game and causing the whole group to erupt into laughter as he wiggles his jaw back and forth.

“You played dirty!”

“Shouldn’t have put it in my face.” After everyone was done with games, they decide to head back and Minhyun jokes about how even during game night, no one mentions the word. Jonghyun glaring at him the entire time he’s unlocking the door. Somehow still missing the evil gleam in his eye as he pushes Jonghyun inside and pins him against the door. Kissing him deeply before saying the word and continuing to kiss him. Jonghyun tensing up as he cums in his jeans again, Minhyun kissing him through it and keeping his soft moan muffled. Once it passes, Minhyun leans back and grins. Jonghyun staring at him dazed.

“Wow. Who knew I could make you cum just by kissing you.” Jonghyun in a daze, lets what he just said process in his mind before he narrows his eyes. Grabbing the doorknob, he yanks the door open and shoves Minhyun outside. Locking the door, he brushes his hands clean of the invisible dirt and walks to his room as Minhyun shouts from outside.

“Oh C’mon! It was a joke, Jonghyun! Let me in!” Jonghyun hears him shout _hopscotch_ again shortly after he had just gotten into his room and stumbles a bit. Irritated, he undresses and grabs his soiled underwear walking to Minhyun’s room, taking a photo of his bare hip, making sure it gets his bedding in it his sends it to Minhyun before calling him.

“ _Hop-“_

“Check your phone before you finish that word.” Minhyun sees the photo he groans.

“What the hell!?”

“Stop saying it, it hurts like hell after the second time.” Minhyun apologizes and asks if he can please be let in, he won’t say it again. He promises and Jonghyun gives a small noise of agreement before pulling a robe on and walking to the door opening it. Minhyun walking in and hugging him. Apologizing for his tricks.

“I didn’t realize it hurt.” Jonghyun shrugs and pats his shoulder.

“It’s fine…no more though. And find a way to reverse it!” Minhyun agrees and he does eventually find the way to reverse it. It takes a month, but he does it. Shouting ‘hopscotch’ randomly for fun; Jonghyun constantly swatting at his shoulder for it and telling him to knock it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. 
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) if you wanna follow for future fic updates or to just shout at me about things, DMs are open.  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya) as well if you want to be anonymous.  
> 


	7. Where The Stars Are Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After four years of dating, Minhyun decides to pop the question. 
> 
> **Warnings/Tags: Aged-up (They're 29 in this), fluff**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I don't think theres many (if any) fics of either popping the question in a 'canon-ish' based fic...so I figured why not?  
> Title is from Daybreak. 
> 
> All errors are mine. Unbeta'd/unedited

Minhyun has been in love with his boyfriend since they were seventeen. He couldn't help it. Everything he did from his selflessness and pushing to make sure everyone knew the dances even if he was exhausted to him taking care of everything and taking responsibility for things that weren't his fault. He was an amazing leader in their group. He would do anything to make sure he was happy. Now they're all back from their military service. They're preparing another comeback and theyre nearly thirty. He had finally worked up the nerve to ask Jonghyun on a date when they were twenty-four and he had agreed with a shy smile. They've been together since. Secretly for the most part. Their group and some close friends they trusted knew. Minhyun suspected some fans knew too. It was hard to hide his feelings in his expressions, or apparently, they caught him messing up Daybreak when he saw Jonghyun. It wasn't his fault he was so cute. He hadn't performed with him in two years and missed seeing him walking towards him on stage. Now though. At twenty-nine. He was ready to pop the question. Minhyun had dragged Aron with him to find a ring. They knew his size but Minhyun didn't know what to get him.

"Just do a simple band. You don't want to too obviously what it is considering..." Minhyun nods and looks at some of the bands. Wondering if what finish and thickness he should do. Aron points to one with a small star design.

"Excuse me, could we get a moon engraved on this as well?" Minhyun looks at it and hopes they can. Grinning widely when they say they can do it in fifteen minutes in back if they don't mind waiting.

"What size is this?"

"8."

"That's perfect. I'll wait around if youll do the crescent moon engraving beside the star." The man smiles and takes the ring to the back. They hover near other rings and Aron makes small talk for the plans.

"How are you doing this?" Minhyun shrugs.

"I wanted to do it before the comeback but I'm not sure it's a good idea to give him such a ring when fans will probably notice."

"They’ll think it’s just another thing of jewelry. We always wear rings and whatnot." With a hum he agreed and turned to look at the salesperson when the returned. Asking for payment and everything as Minhyun admired the ring. Aron took it and placed it in the box so that Minhyun could pay and smiled at him giving a thumbs up. He pays and hesitates before asking if he's able to return it if his plans fail. Aron smacking him upside the head sighing. The salesperson smiling and saying understandably that due to the engraving he cannot return it. He nods once and takes the receipts and info before taking a small bag for the box. Both leaving the shop and heads to get food.

"What if he says no? I've liked him for so long..."

"You've only been dating four years..." Minhyun nods and rubs his neck saying that’s because it took him forever to ask him out. Saying he's liked him since they were seventeen and Aron stares at him shocked.

"Talk about loyalty. Damn. If he doesn't say yes, then he's a fool." Minhyun laughs and shakes his head lightly. The two of them enjoying their food before Aron pats his shoulder and wishes him good luck as he heads home himself. Minhyun heads to his apartment, toeing off his shoes as he hears the shower running, he grins walking closer and hears Jonghyun singing to some song playing in the background. Quickly, he goes to their bedroom and hides the box for the moment in the back of his sock drawer. Knowing Jonghyun doesn’t bother with the socks and just grabs the front, top pair. As he heads to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, Jonghyun wanders out and to him, kissing his cheek and hugging him from behind. Minhyun grumbling about the water and getting his shirt wet. Jonghyun grins and hugs tighter.

“Welcome home. Did you have fun out with Aron?”

“Course. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight.” Jonghyun looks up at him confused but nods.

“Sure, what’s the occasion?”

“Tomorrow we start our extra hours on practice… think of this as one last good meal.” Jonghyun laughs and agrees before heading to their bedroom to dress. Minhyun turns when he hears Jonghyun ask ‘Min…What’s this?’ and freezes when he sees Jonghyun holding a pair of socks and the velvet box. He curses slightly. Of all the times Jonghyun decides to reach into the drawer farther. Jonghyun moves closer, still only in boxers and a tshirt, before holding the box up at eye level for him but under Minhyun’s nose.

“What is this?”

“It was supposed to be for tonight… I was betting on you _not_ going inside the sock drawer that far.” Jonghyun laughs softly and asks what’s in it then and Minhyun raises an eyebrow before simply telling him to go put on some pants and he’ll answer that. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and huffs before doing as he’s told. Minhyun moving away from the kitchen counter to wait, fidgeting with the box. When Jonghyun comes back out he’s rubbing his nose and asks his question again. Freezing when Minhyun gets down on one knee.

“Wait…w-what are you doing?” Jonghyun looks at him wide eyed as it all clicks. Minhyun grins at him and holds the box in front of him.

“This was supposed to be for after dinner you know. The one day you decide to actually find a good pair of socks. It wasn’t even in the drawer for more than 10 minutes.”

“You…Aron helped you pick it out, didn’t he?” He nods once and they both laugh knowing Minhyun would have still been at the mall deciding had he not.

“We’ve been dating for four years almost five now. We’ve done our military service, we’re about to have a comeback and I’ve loved you the whole time and even longer. Which you know. I want to be able to love you and call you mine even when we’re old and gray, so, Kim Jonghyun, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He holds open the box and shows the ring. Jonghyun staring down at him and then looks at the ring seeing the little star and moon on it before nodding quickly. Minhyun laughs and takes the ring out to put on his finger, glad that it fits before standing and kissing him deeply. Cupping his face as he does. Jonghyun holding his wrists as he kisses back.

“I love you. This is gorgeous, but you know we can’t legally marry.” Minhyun nods and strokes his hair.

“I know, but we can stay engaged until the country gets on board with others.” Jonghyun laughs and looks at the ring before eyeing Minhyun.

“You just want everyone to know I’m taken but not by who.”

“I think the star and moon make it kind of obvious, don’t you think?” Jonghyun hums and hugs him tightly. The two of them staying in while they celebrated. Jonghyun telling him he was fine ordering in for the night and just wanted to cuddle and relax with his fiancé. Minhyun grinning each time he said the term.

Minhyun was right as well. Within three months fans noticed the ring that Jonghyun never took off. The gazes and everything between them before they realized the ring had a star and moon on it. The news outlets ran with that and their first duet was played on the radio many times as fans congratulated them. Even if they couldn’t marry right away, they didn’t mind. After a while, Jonghyun jokingly called Minhyun ‘husband’ before they headed to bed and the poor man nearly died from shock. Jonghyun laughing hysterically as the other held his heart. ‘You can’t just do that to me. You’re trying to put me in an early grave, aren’t you?’ Jonghyun apologized and climbed into bed kissing him. Looking him in the eye as he speaks.

“Goodnight, husband.” Minhyun groans and kisses him again.

“You’re going to be the death of me. I love you.”

“Love you too. I’m going to take advantage of calling you that since I can’t for real for a while.” Minhyun nods and holds him close as they prepare to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/Knkfeya)If you wanna shout about the fic :)  
> 


	8. I Loved and I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun finds himself in another location and time in a blink of an eye. He has no idea how he got there but welcomes the help of Minhyun who finds him wandering the deserted land where their city once stood and takes him back to their base where he sees the other three and is thankful for their help during the nearly 2 day trip.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings/Tags: Darkish, angsty, mention of future character death (nothing actually happens), post-apocalyptic kind of, time travel, and everything that goes with it, Paradoxes!, So many paradoxes, everybody is in this one**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. I suddenly started writing it before bed one day instead of working on the space au lol  
> Title is from Fleurie - Hurts like Hell

Jonghyun didn't know where he was. Checking his phone, he sees it says No Service and wants to panic. He doesn’t see anybody on street which is odd in and of itself. He lived in an extremely busy city. Even at night someone still was around. Still he wandered, calling out ‘hello? Anyone?’ as he walked slowly. Hugging himself, he jumps and gives a small scream when he felt someone touch his shoulder. The hand immediately slapping over his mouth as he hears a strange noise. The stranger pulls him into an empty building.

"Are you insane? Why in the world would you shout? Especially when it's dead quiet?" Jonghyun freezes at that voice, yanking the hand away before he turns.

"Minhyun?" He looks at the older and more stressed looking version of his best friend and isn’t able to hide his surprise. Minhyun looking at him strangely before he remembers it's not _his_ Jonghyun.

__

__

"You... you're not my Jonghyun, right. What year is it?" Jonghyun snaps his vision back towards him confused before he answers '2020...' Minhyun groans and leans back against a wall before sliding down it. Patting the spot beside him, hes not surprised when Jonghyun does as he motions. Minhyun chuckling at how 2020 Jonghyun is still just as small as his. Jonghyun goes to speak again when Minhyun holds up his hand, peeking outside through wooden slats on the window. Jonghyun curiously questions himself on how he missed that...or the fact the whole building is crumbling. Minhyun sits back and shakes his head keeping his finger to his mouth before he mouths 'Dont talk. At all. No noise.' He nods and keeps himself quiet and jumps a little when he hears a loud growl. Minhyun suddenly pulling him close, yanking a piece of bedding or something from the floor in front of them before throwing a blanket over the two of them. Making sure Jonghyun is fully covered and clings tightly to him. Jonghyuns heart jackrabbiting in his chest as he hears crunching on the ground. Jonghyuns eyes widen and he puts his hands over his mouth and closes his eyes trying to calm himself when he feels Minhyuns hand on his back. Unable to rub circle due to the fabric noise but instead finger spells words gently on his back. Jonghyun being reminded of the time they sat last year, or however long from now, with each other’s hands and finger spelled words then too into their palms. Jonghyun recognizes some of the words and it helps him relax having something to focus on. They listen to the thing scouring the room before he leaves. Minhyun glancing out of their cocoon to look. They wait a little longer before he pulls the blanket off their heads but keeps Jonghyun close keeping it on their bodies.

"Where am I exactly?"

"When are you to be exact and 2025." Jonghyun stares at him in shock before glancing around.

"W-what happened?" Minhyun shakes his head and gets up, folding the blanket and carrying it with him as he grabs his hand and tugs Jonghyun towards one of the windows with him. Telling Jonghyun they need to head back to his shelter before dark, making an odd comment about how he'll be with him for the day at least. He follows behind him and they climb out the back window, Minhyun helping Jonghyun down so he makes less noise and heads off with him. Jonghyun keeps quiet but can't help looking around; dilapidated buildings lining the streets after only five years, he pauses and glances down an alley and covers his mouth at what he sees. Minhyun pausing and looking back before going to him quickly and covering his eyes to continue walking. Whispering he has a piece of cloth to blindfold him if he trusts him. Jonghyun nods. Whispering back that Minhyun should know that he trusts him with his life. Minhyun smiles softly and Jonghyun can't place the expression he saw before his eyes are covered. Gripping Minhyuns hand as they move, the other easily lifting him over certain areas of rubble and who knows what else. Its nearly sunset when they arrive to his place, Minhyun gently removing the blindfold for him.

"The others should be here someplace. Just dont leave the building or get too close to the few windows. Okay?" Jonghyun nods and frowns as his stomach rumbles. Minhyun frowning slightly at that, saying he'll find some food. Jonghyun tries to protest, not to waste food on him if he's only here for the day.

"Youll need food for tomorrow. We still have jobs to do here and I can't leave you here alone." Jonghyun stares at him and gives a small nod.

"Alright." He smiles a bit and heads off to find food. Jonghyun tugs his phone out, obviously not able to use it but wonders if any photos he takes will remain on his phone. He figures its worth a shot. Making sure the shutter is off, he takes photos of different parts of the small house. Finding himself pinned against the wall with an arm against his throat.

"Who are you?" Jonghyun glances down and pats the arm.

"P-put me down and yo- youll see." Jonghyun braces his hands on his knees as he takes a deep breath after and coughs as quietly as he can, glancing up at Dongho whose eyes widen before hes hugging Jonghyun tightly.

"You…Minhyun said he had to go find you this morning.” Jonghyun is pushed back to arms length as he's looked over; another odd expression crossing his face as well.

"How did you get here?" Jonghyun shrugs. He barely understands what happened and he lived it so far. Thinking to what he said, he frowns a little.

"Minhyun knew I'd be here?" Dongho nodded.

"Woke up the other morning swearing like crazy he kept mumbling he needed to know the date." Jonghyun just nodded.

"I must go back and tell him or something?" Dongho laughs and shakes his head, Jonghyun can tell somethings up with him though.

"I don't know. Anyway, I have night watch. Good luck." Jonghyun waves and looks the other way when Minhyun comes in with food.

"Oh. Thank you." He nods and sits beside him as he eats.

"So how did you know I was coming?" Minhyun looks at him and shrugs.

"Weird dream told me." Jonghyun ate his food slowly. Knowing he had to eat it all but not wanting to hurt his stomach.

"How did other me take it?" Jonghyun watches as a dark look appears for a moment before its gone.

"He uh... didn't believe me." Jonghyun stares at him before smiling softly, his voice quiet when he speaks.

"I'm dead. Aren’t I? I probably…no I definitely tell you when I go back home about this and you risked it to see me again. Didn't you?" Minhyun goes to protest before nodding.

"That's why you need to get us into a shelter. You did well, but... you died last year. You fell on something as we were running and just couldnt fight off the infection." Jonghyun nods and smiles. Promising he'll use their group name to get into the shelter if he has to. Minhyun chuckles softly and leans his head on his shoulder as Aron and Minki run in. Jonghyun looks at them and Minki bursts out crying. Minhyun takes his food plate and Minki somehow gets on his lap, hugging him tightly. Jonghyun glances up at Aron who's trying to keep it together before Jonghyun lifts his arm for him. The older looks more ragged than he ever has, clings to Jonghyun as they both cry quietly. Minki looks about the same, his face is thinner but that’s to be expected considering the world.

"We miss you here Jonghyun." Jonghyun sharply inhales and looks down at them. He doesn’t even know where to begin with that. Minhyun quiet beside him before is breaking the awkward quiet by clearing his throat.

"Guys. Let him finish eating." Minki and Aron move to sit beside and in front of him as he begins to eat again. Jonghyun glances around some more before mentioning he thought there’d be more of them here.

"We tried larger groups. They... they didn’t work out."

"Oh." They all nod and Minki hugs his knees and shrugs.

"We know each other better. It just works easier, especially when we move around. We know each other’s limits and can figure how long we can walk for." Aron says as he plays with Minkis hair. The other’s expression soft as they glance at once another. Jonghyun asking a question he’s been wondering for a few years.

"How long?" The two look at him oddly.

"The other yous won’t tell me either. That you’re together." Minhyun chuckles and looks at them when they nod and shrug.

"Not including these five years, four years from when you left, and we didn’t tell you because even the boss didn’t know anything. We wouldn't have been allowed to stay together if others knew and we didn’t want you carrying that secret.” Jonghyun chuckles and tells him he wishes the best for them despite these circumstances and that he’s happy for the two of them. Even on his timeline. He’d always support them. They nod and Jonghyun apologizes quietly when he sees tears welling up in their eyes again. Minhyun pinches the bridge of his nose before they slink off to sleep, whispering goodnights to Jonghyun and giving him a hug. Jonghyun hugs them tightly and kisses both their cheeks. Knowing they need it. Minhyun says goodnight to them as well. Once they’re gone, Minhyun takes care of their plates and Jonghyun follows. Whispering to ask where he’ll be sleeping. In the low light, Jonghyun misses the way Minhyun’s cheeks burn.

“Uh, you usually slept with me but if you don’t want to, I’m sure Minki and Aron will give you space in their bed.” Jonghyun chuckles and shakes his head, hooking his arm through Minhyun’s. ‘Lead the way.’ He says but doesn’t miss the way Minhyun’s expression sours as the touch. Jonghyun thinks about pulling his hand away but decides not to. He’s sure Minhyun misses him too. As they get to the room, Jonghyun realizes the bed is more a pile of whatever bedding they could find on top of a broken-down mattress. He’s slept on worse. As he goes to remove his shoes, Minhyun shakes his head telling him not to. ‘You don’t know if we have to leave quickly.’ Jonghyun nods and climbs into bed, laying on his side facing Minhyun as he lays down too. Pulling the blanket over the both of them, Jonghyun asks once more what happened to end up here.

“We don’t know. One morning we had an announcement that something had happened in another country and to stay inside at all cost to avoid the ash coming down. Within the week some families and celebrities had managed to get into the shelters they suddenly announced. Those farther away from them couldn’t get in.” Jonghyun frowns and sighs as he turns onto his back, looking up at the paint peeling on the ceiling.

“What do you do for food?” Minhyun scoffed lightly and Jonghyun looks at him a bit annoyed.

“What we can find. Nothing was radioactive, we still don’t know what happened entirely. So, animals we can find, plants that we know aren’t poisonous.” He nods and they discuss what the plans are for tomorrow. Minhyun mentioning that he leaves around the afternoon. Jonghyun nods and agrees he’ll be careful with the next few hours. Minhyun nods and thanks him telling him to get some sleep and Jonghyun nods turning over to try and get some sleep, his eyes popping back open at a growling noise; reaching back he grabs at Minhyun’s hand and he shushes him.

“That’s far away. Just sleep.” Jonghyun turns over and moves closer to him, trying to ignore all the noises of whatever animals or things are out there now. Minhyun chuckles and pulls him close, resting his head against Jonghyun’s humming softly to help him sleep.

By morning, Jonghyun is refreshed to a point and stretches; looking around he sits up shocked and remembers where he is. Noting that it’s daylight out already and the bed is empty. Getting up, he heads to where they were last night and finds no one. Biting his lip, he wanders into the kitchen area and finds Aron who jumps.

“Jesus. I forgot you were here. Minhyun and Dongho are showering. You can go clean up with them. I’ll have food done once you’re finished and then you guys can head out.” Jonghyun nods and Aron points the way. Jonghyun follows and hears the slight noise of water to find Minhyun partially dressed and rubbing his eyes. Dongho frowning as he pats his shoulder.

“Should I come back?” Minhyun jumps and looks at him. Jonghyun noting the red-rimmed eyes and feels his heart break a little.

“I’m sorry.” Minhyun waves him off and laughs.

“If I hadn’t gone to find you, you’d be dead. Showing back up to the others shredded or just a random piece.” Jonghyun flinches and scrunches his face in disgust. Minhyun apologizes and waves him over. Dongho handing him a small bucket and rag.

“To wash up with.”

“Thanks.” Jonghyun takes it from him and tugs off his shirt to wash up. Minhyun watching him a moment before looking away and continuing to clean up himself. Once they were all finished, they headed back inside to find Minki eating and Aron finishing up with their plates. Handing them to each of them and telling them to sit down and eat it all. Dongho sticking his tongue out at him and Jonghyun chuckles. Aron sits and eats his own meal and they all eat fairly quietly not wanting to bring attention to themselves from outside. It was bad enough they make food that could attract things and people, but they risked it to they could try to have some kind of comfort. Once everything was finished, Aron cleaned the pans and waved them off, stopping Jonghyun beforehand and giving a sad smile.

“Please be careful out there. Make sure you get to a shelter; We can’t lose you.” Jonghyun nodded and hugged him tightly, saying his goodbyes incase he doesn’t make it back to the base before he disappears. Minki and Dongho both clings to him and he pats at their backs telling them he promises to get to a shelter when he returns, and it happens. He promises.

“I’ll get everyone to make an emergency pack. We’ll be ready.” They nod and Minhyun waves him over so they can leave. Strapping a machete to his hip that he hadn’t seen yesterday. ‘Did you have that yesterday?’ Minhyun looks down and nods. ‘I don’t leave without it. Cmon. This way.’ Jonghyun follows after him and keeps close, looking around still before he takes his phone out and snaps a few other photos. Minhyun’s back being in a few of them. He doesn’t mind. He smiles and they walk around looking for anything they can bring back to use. Minhyun grabs Jonghyun a few times and makes him cover his eyes, leading him past things he wouldn’t know. They do find a few things to take back, Jonghyun carrying them as well wanting to do something helpful than just take servings from their food. Minhyun chuckled when he had said that and handed him the items to carry. They headed back when they couldn’t carry anymore. Minhyun guessing it was nearly two in the afternoon then, Minhyun had him hold onto his shirt at parts he had to close his eyes for again and they managed to get close enough before Minhyun froze and glanced around. Setting the items down and taking Jonghyun’s items too, he cups Jonghyun’s face as he stares at him in shock.

“Repeat to me what we’ve been telling you about the shelter.”

“Get to it. No matter what. Use our popularity if we have to to get in.” Minhyun nods and tells him to get away from the city if they somehow can’t get into the shelters.

“Got it?” Jonghyun nods, Minhyun’s hands falling away as he asks if he can get all the items back and he nods.

“This is easy. You just wanted to help so I let you.” He grins and Jonghyun smiles, Minhyun looks him over and Jonghyun asks if he’s alright.

“Could I…do something?” Jonghyun tilts his head curiously and nods. Feeling a bit dizzy as he does. Mumbling that he doesn’t feel good as Minhyun tips his chin up and kisses him. Jonghyun’s eyes widening before he kisses back just lightly, his face burning as they break apart. Minhyun smiling widely as tears run down his cheek and mouths ‘I love you’. Jonghyun’s opening his mouth to say something when he finds himself in his room. Standing up shakily, he looks around at everything and down at his dusty and dirty clothes before yanking out his phone. The photos are there. He sees one he took of Minhyun turning to look back just slightly and starts crying. Dropping his phone on his bed to go to the living room, running into Minki first who stares at him in shock, red-eyed from crying before grabbing at him and clinging.

“Where have you been!? You’ve been gone nearly two days!” Jonghyun hugs him tightly and apologizes saying he’ll explain everything once everyone is here and Minki nods saying he’ll text them all. ‘They were out looking for you.’ Jonghyun realizes at that moment his family in that alternate timeline will never have him again and the tears start up again. Minki looking at him oddly before noticing his clothes.

“What… go shower. When everyone gets here, I’ll let them know you’re cleaning up.”  Jonghyun nods and goes to the bathroom with some towels and turns on the water allowing himself to cry more freely before he showers. Scrubbing the dirt off to the point the tub looks tan beneath his feet and he just hopes since he’s not actually in that time now that they don’t exist anymore. Trying to think of those time paradoxes to make himself feel better as he turns off the water and heads out. Drying himself and his hair before brushing his teeth twice and goes to get dressed. He can hear the others and looks at his phone. The dirt on it and the photos he took. At least it’s proof of where he was at. Taking a deep breath, he goes to the living room once finally dressed and sees Minhyun. He stops himself from rushing over and sits beside Minki, the other staring at his phone and tries to take it to clean it and Jonghyun holds it close to him.

“Don’t! Just leave it for now.” They all stare at him oddly and Jonghyun opens his phone and quickly puts the dozen or so photos into a folder of their own and hands holds it out to them.

“Don’t delete them. It’s the only proof I have this happened.” They look at him oddly before gathering together and looking at the photos. Jonghyun looks at his lap, picking at the dirt still under his nails somehow and sniffles.

“Where are these from?”

“When. I was somehow in 2025.”

“2025!? These buildings are destroyed, Jonghyun!” Jonghyun looks up and nods.

“We need to make emergency bags. They didn’t tell me the exact time, but we have to do things differently this time.” They’re all quiet as they continue to flip through the photos over and over. Dongho turning to the last photo and asks if that’s who he thinks it is. Jonghyun nods as Dongho hands the phone to Minhyun. The other looking at the slight profile of himself and frowns.

“I was there?”

“You all were.”

“So, if you went there, why didn’t the you from that time come here?” Dongho asks and Jonghyun just stares at him. Aron smacking his arm and looking down frowning, Minki speaking what the answer was.

“You died.” Jonghyun nods.

“Sometime in 2024. I got sick. I was pretty sure the other yous were about to find a way to keep me there. I just hope…they’re not there anymore. Some weird paradox. They don’t exist yet except for when I was there. I don’t know.” They chuckle and Jonghyun looks at Minhyun who hasn’t spoken since they got there.

“Are you okay?”

“What…this is weird. How did you find then us?” Jonghyun frowns and points to him.

“I told you about this, then you came to find me, despite having just lost me a year ago. Thank you in advance.” Jonghyun smiles slightly and Minhyun frowns. Aron does as well.

“So, it doesn’t work. Whatever plan you have.” Jonghyun shrugs and grumbles about all the sci-fi stories but takes the phone from Minhyun. Looking at the photo as he talks.

“I don’t know, but if it doesn’t… I’ll just be careful. The older Dongho told me you guys can’t lose me. I won’t make you go through that again.” They stare at him and nod, Jonghyun explaining a few of the things about the growling monsters and they question things about it and Jonghyun realizes he should have asked more about those. Telling them just to be quiet.

“They’re attracted to noise. I never saw us eat so quietly. It wasn’t nuclear so the plants and animals are safe to eat, but breakfast was _so_ quiet. At night it was awful because you could hear them, but they weren’t near the base.” Aron asks how he slept then and Jonghyun chuckles.

“Older Minhyun hummed quietly.” They look at Minhyun and he looks sheepish, shrugging.

“Now me didn’t do it.” Minki sits beside him and smiles.

“Did anything else happen? Or should we just go pack now?” Jonghyun pauses and wonders if he should tell them all about what Minhyun did but shakes his head and says it’d be smart to go pack things now. Them deciding to just pack some clothes they know they can manage without and Jonghyun watches Minki go to his room as Aron and Dongho head out. Minhyun hovering around before Jonghyun looks at him curiously.

“What?”

“You hesitated when Minki asked what else there was.”

“Because it wasn’t for all of their ears.” He pats the couch and Minhyun sits down looking at him.

“So, what did I do?” Jonghyun chuckles and tells him to try and guess. Telling him it’s something he hasn’t done before, at least he doesn’t remember it happening before. Minhyun frowns and thinks about it. Trying to figure out what he hasn’t done before with Jonghyun. His mind jumping to sex which Jonghyun smacks his arm when he notices his cheeks and ears turning red.

“I don’t know what you just thought of but there was dirt everywhere!” Minhyun laughs loudly and leans back to think, looking at Jonghyun after a moment.

“Was I on the right track though?”

“Too far on the track.”

“I kissed you?” Jonghyun nods once. Minhyun looking away at that and Jonghyun notes his ears still being red.

“Do you…have feelings like that for me?”

“Yes. I have for a few years.” Jonghyun smiles and moves close to him, cupping his jaw with one hand as he leans forward on the other. Connecting their lips softly as Minhyun watches him, closing his eyes as he brings up his own hand to cup Jonghyun’s jaw. Kissing him back easily, breaking apart and saying, ‘I love you.’ Jonghyun stares at him wide eyed and Minhyun’s expression turns worried.

“What? Did I do something?” Jonghyun sits back and shakes his head, rubbing his eyes to keep from crying.

“I just…got too attached to the others. I liked you before I disappeared but there was just…Older Minhyun did the same thing. Kissed softly before he mouthed ‘I love you’ and then I was back in my room.” Minhyun frowns and pulls him close, stroking his hair as they discuss how they’re going to make everything work out. That they’ll keep him alive beyond 2024 if they don’t get in the shelter and Jonghyun nods, pushing back before he looks up at him.

“By the way, I got the answer.”

“Answer?”

“Four years.” Minhyun stares at him confused before Jonghyun looks towards Minki’s room and everything clicks.

“Four?! I thought it was longer.” Jonghyun laughs and shrugs. Saying maybe they were just messing around before. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the wetness, he stands up and tells Minhyun to go and get packed. They’ll keep everything here and Jonghyun sends a text to let Dongho and Aron know that too. Mumbling they’ll get in a shelter even if they have to use their name. Minhyun looks at him in shock but kind of agrees knowing what’s at stake if they don’t. Minhyun deciding to just wrap his arms around Jonghyun. Holding him to his chest as he sends out the texts. Jonghyun asking why and Minhyun just smiles, saying he missed him. Jonghyun smiles and the waiting begins then. Jonghyun eventually having to have someone sleeping beside him the first few weeks he’s back. The growling and sights he saw coming to haunt him in his dreams. He can’t even describe the things, and he just hopes the others never have to see it. It takes a few months before they get the announcement. Jonghyun making calls that day, as the other four sit in the living room watching the news, to get a spot in any shelter close enough for the five of them. He knows he should get everyone he can, but he’ll make a call to their parents once he’s done here. He’s manages to grab spots for them, and he thanks them on the phone. Giving his email so he can have proof of their spots. He refuses to have them lost or something to happen. The shelter is in Seoul, they don’t have to go too far and he’s glad about it. He calls their parents and lets them know what’s going on, they agree to get to a shelter near them as soon as they can. Jonghyun thanks them all and in two days they’re given the call to head to shelters. They head to the shelters and when they get inside the shelter, they take a spot of bunks near the back and huddle together. The four of them hugging Jonghyun tightly. Glad they got in so they can try to keep him alive past 2024. Even if he’s hurt or sick while they’re inside the shelter, surely, they’ll have doctors and whatnot. Minhyun holding him against his chest as they sit on one of the cots, saying he’s glad he went missing for two days. They laugh at him and Jonghyun swats at his arm with a chuckle.

“You’re ridiculous, but I’m glad too.” They nod and settle in for however long this will last. Not caring for what they hear in whispers, knowing outside is worse than being stuck inside with a lot of people. They agree though, if it gets too bad in here, they’ll take their chances outside. They agree and Jonghyun tells them he remembers the way to the base they had nearby; ‘maybe a five-hour trip if needed, I recognized some places when we collected scraps.’ They nod and hope they don’t have to do any of that. Their future now unknown since they’ve changed it. They can only wait it out and see what happens. As long as they’re together, as five, they don’t care what happens. They know they can make it through anything. Even a sudden apocalypse.


	9. Tell Me the Story of the Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres no summary. It's just inspired by Jonghyun constantly calling himself Minhyun's sunshine. Despite the fact Minhyun's the sun in this...it works still. Even though Minhyun's the Sun, Jonghyun's presence lights up his day~ lol Ignore any and all scientific fact god dammit. 
> 
> **Warnings/Tags: Angsty, very short.**

Minhyun had heard rumors of the new citizen. So handsome and beautiful that the kingdom’s citizens would stay out long after their king had left taking the Sun with him across the sky. As morning rose, Minhyun noticed some citizens still awake.

‘Stars, why have you stayed awake so long?’ he had asked.

‘The Moon, sir. He is the most beautiful being. Maybe soon you’ll see him, too.’ The king had no clue if he would see the other. Until one day, as he was leaving, he took an uncharacteristic look behind him and saw just a sliver of brown hair and a small part of their face. Minhyun was amazed. As the days continued, Minhyun saw more and more of the Moon as the Stars called him; until one day he stood before the Sun. Minhyun stared at the bright man. They spoke and Minhyun felt himself falling for the Moon, for Jonghyun, as he called himself. Minhyun began to stay out longer, slowly dragging his feet across the sky in hopes to speak to his love. As Jonghyun noticed, he scolded the Sun.

‘Go. We have decided fates, my love. You illuminate the day and I cast a glow on the night. We cannot be together.’ As the summer pulled longer, Minhyun hoped he would change his mind. Jonghyun never did. As the seasons changed, Jonghyun wished his love well.

‘Do not abandon your light for my darkness, my love. We will meet one another again.’ Minhyun agrees reluctantly. Awaiting the day that he and the Moon can meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are appreciated. They're great motivators.  
> If you want to talk;  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/knkfeya)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/knkfeya)


	10. The One Time (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EH1YhhLWsAAeAaC?format=jpg&name=small)
> 
>  
> 
> **Tags and warnings: Major character death, Blood mention, hero and villain au, villain!Jonghyun, hero!Minhyun, angst**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this months ago. Maybe I'll do a longer version. Doubt it though lol

Rain poured down on them, it was dark and lightning flashes were the only thing that illuminated the area now. He waited for the other to get up. He _always_ got back up. That was the motto for a hero, wasn't it? A few moments passed though as the villain realized, his nemesis, _his hero_ , wasn't getting up this time. With shaky legs, Jonghyun walked to the other. Noting the darker tone of the ground beneath his feet as he moved closer. This battle was different than the others, they were both exhausted, things weighed on Jonghyun's own mind, he could tell the other was off as well. Neither had expected the building to collapse, or for the chunk to fall and strike Minhyun; kneeling he pulls the other into his lap. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. Cradling the body, Jonghyun cried out.  
  
"You were supposed to stop me! You had everything you needed to do it! So _why?!"_ He choked as he stroked Minhyun hair, his hand coming away wet, from blood or rain he didn't know but he could guess.  
  
"Why am I still here? If anyone should be here, it's you." Jonghyun glanced around noticing a few civilians standing with their hands over their mouths in shock. His voice shook as tears fell.  
  
_"Please,_ get up! I cant do this alone!" He lowered his head to Minhyun's chest as he cried. The one time he won a fight, but he never wanted it to end like this.


	11. Christmas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas-y drabble related to the way Jonghyun's eyes always sparkle as though there are stars in them 
> 
> Cause that's what many loves say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Tags and warnings: Soft, tooth aching fluff, Christmas time festival, Established relationships (though in secret).**

The snow fell slowly, landing on the older snow that had lost its white glimmer from mud and melted water. It was a rare day off and Jonghyun’s hometown was having a winter festival. A parade, ice carvers and more were to be there. He tried to get everyone to join but they all had plans except Minhyun. Minhyun saying he’d happily go with him so they were on the train nearing Gangneung now; his parents had told him there would be plenty of food vendors as well and some fireworks near the beach at the end of the night. Minhyun shrugged on his jacket as he listens to the overhead speaker saying they were a few minutes from pulling in.

“Are we going to visit your parents first or just going to the festival?” Jonghyun pulls on his beanie and looks over at him.

“They were going to meet us at the festival for dinner.” Minhyun hums in acknowledgment and wondered if it was too late to back out when Jonghyun nudges him out of his thoughts.

“C’mon. Let’s go to the doors so we can get out quickly.” They grab their small bags off the top racks and when the train lets people off, theyre some of the few off first. The two of them heading towards the festival; the smell of the food vendors filling the area a few kilometers away. As the grab some food while looking for Jonghyun’s parents, they’re stopped by a few people who recognize them and wave. They smile at them and continue on; Finding Jonghyun’s family and saying hello, eating some more food with them as it begins to grow dark finally. The festival ending around seven at night, so they have a few hours of darkness to appreciate all the Christmas lights set up near the town center. They head that way after Jonghyun tells his parents they’re going to stay out till the fireworks, and they say they’ll see them at the house for the night. As they walk Jonghyun tugs his scarf around his face more as the night grows colder; Minhyun pulling him closer as they wander through the Christmas lights.

“Look at this! It’s cute…” Jonghyun points out a lit-up penguin and laughs as he goes over and pats it’s head. Minhyun watching him with a soft expression. The other glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow. The light catching on his eyes making it seem as though his eyes are sparkling like stars, the white lights from nearby causing a glow around him and Minhyun doesn’t think as he moves forward; brushing his hand against Jonghyun’s cheek as he holds his face and kisses him. Jonghyun pushing him back in shock before looking around. No one not even cameras set up near them.

“Are you crazy? We can’t be seen, Minhyun.” Minhyun chuckles and moves closer, cupping his face again. Running his gloved thumb over his cheek.

“There’s no one around and there’s no cameras. You look beautiful.” Jonghyun feels his ears and face burn from blushing, the warmth welcome from how cold they were getting before Minhyun’s leaning down to kiss him again. Jonghyun wrapping his hands around Minhyun’s waist as they kiss. Making out in the middle of the lights when they hear someone scold them from the end of the row. Jonghyun turns ducking his face as he laughs quietly. Minhyun turning around and apologizing with a small bow. Both thankful it’s dark enough even with the lights to not make out any faces as they rush off towards the beach for the fireworks. Sitting far enough from others as Jonghyun rests his head on Minhyun’s shoulder. Minhyun kissing his forehead with a smile.

“Tonight’s been fun.” Minhyun nods and holds his hand as they watch the fireworks. Jonghyun’s suddenly a bit glad the others couldn’t come. He doesn’t know if the two of them would have had the chance to mess around between tree displays had they tagged along. Jonghyun tips his head up to look at Minhyun and grins tugging him down to kiss him.

“When we get back home, we can continue that make out session.” Minhyun laughs and agrees. The two looking up at the sky as the fireworks continue to explode overhead. Music and the loud chatter of people nearby filing the chill night air.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
